


The Four Incidents

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr promps and works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clueless Sam, Dean is Not Amused, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, God - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Pranks, This is fluff, and sap, pure utter fluff, saaaaaaap, sibling rivalry (to an extent), suspicious cas, this is halfway humiliating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five months after his ‘death’, Gabriel decides that it’s time to come out of hiding. However, he chooses to do so in a typical trickster fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> So this is reasonably short (a fact that I'm pissed off about because I thought that this was the cutest idea and it deserves more than over 1k words but I know I'm not good enough to give it that and just... Argh!) fic that I wrote because I was bored and because I CAN. Also, Sabriel has got to be one of the most crack filled ships out there, I swear to god. Can you imagine it? Can you? IMAGINE IT! It would be so freaking cute and just GAH!
> 
> I'll let you read your ficlet.

He really should have known after the first incident. _Honestly_ , this was Gabriel they were talking about, the _Trickster_ -notorious for surprises - whether they be wanted or not. Of _course_ he’d come back in a bang - he’d show off that he still had it. It also seemed too easy; Lucifer killing him as if he were merely a fly and not an extremely powerful Archangel. Perhaps even Lucifer knew at the time that it had been a fluke, perhaps he knew that it was only a way to finally stop being dragged into his siblings’ war.

But when he woke up and found all his socks missing, he assumed it was just Dean pulling his leg.

"Not funny, dude," he said as he came downstairs from his bedroom. "I’m gonna need my socks, you know. If we’re going on that hunt you suggested."

It was a simple one too; a salt and burn. Locals had been complaining of strange, animal-like noises coming from the house up on the hill, yet when Animal Control was called in, they couldn’t seem to find whatever was making the noise. To Sam and Dean, though, it was obvious a spirit was haunting the premises.

Dean looked up from the TV, where Dr. Sexy was on. His mouth was stuffed with something, but Sam knew it wasn’t anything healthy.

"What?" He asked. Sam gave him Bitchface #54.

"My socks - they’re _gone_ Dean. And last time I checked there wasn’t a phantom clothes thief running about.”

Dean’s brow furrowed.

"Dunno, man. I swear I didn’t touch ‘em," he answered with such a genuine-sounding tone that Sam reluctantly realised that he had nothing to do with it.

Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"That’s - that’s weird. Really weird." He mumbled and walked bare-footed into the kitchen to prepare something healthy before their hunt.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The second incident didn’t alert him either. His shampoo had been replaced with pink hair dye, and at the time, he had been _positive_ that it was Dean.

“ _DEAN_!" He yelled from in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at his hair, which was now an alarming shade of _hot pink_. As if regular pink wasn’t bad enough - the culprit had gone one step further and chose hot pink.

"Sammy!?" Dean ran into to bathroom, worry etched into his face, until he looked up and -

"This is _not_ funny, Dean!” Sam spat through clenched teeth as Dean began to crack up, clutching his sides and leaning on the wall for support.

"Y-yesss it i-is," he managed through laughs. "This is s-s-so funny!"

"What did I even do to deserve this? Was stealing my socks not good enough?" Sam snapped, absent-mindedly running a hand through his pink hair.

Dean managed to calm down, before looking up at Sam, a smile still plastered on his face.

"What d’ya mean?"

Sam whipped around to face Dean, sending him the coldest glare he could manage.

"Don’t play dumb with me, Dean!" He snarled. "It’s not going to work. _Pink dye doesn’t just end up in my shampoo bottle_!”

Dean look dumbfounded.

"Dude, you think I did _that_?” He asked, scandalised. 

"I know you did it! Who else would be able to, Dean?"

Dean considered this.

"Cas?" He replied, looking at his brother.

"No, Dean, nuh-uh. Don’t place the blame on Cas. If you’d just admit to it I’ll let it go!" Sam crossed his arms.

"Wha- I didn’t do this, Sammy! Hell, I’m too afraid to go near your room in case I catch _girly_ ,” Dean defended. Sam ignored the intended insult.

"Then who? Who could have possibly been able to pull a trick li-" Sam stopped halfway. Dean shared the same suspicious look that Sam was wearing.

"Do you think…" Sam trailed off, uncertain. Dean shook his head.

"Nah, the sonofabitch was stabbed with an angel blade, he couldn’t have survived that."

Sam was silent for a moment. He was always uncomfortable whenever the subject of Gabriel’s death came up. He liked the Archangel, in more ways then one. Not that Gabriel knew of course - and even if he did, why would he like Sam back?

"Yeah, you’re right. That still doesn’t explain why my hair’s _pink_ ,” he finally said. Dean snickered.

"I don’t know who done it, but it sure looks fetching on you, Sammy."

Needless to say Sam was going to kill him for that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When the third incident happened, Sam started to become suspicious.

It was two weeks after the second incident, they had told Cas, who looked slightly troubled for a moment before stating abruptly that he had to leave. Dean and Sam took note, but didn’t dwell on it. They had a large pack of vampires to hunt in Smithville, and they needed their full attention on that.

However, when they got back and found the walls of the Bunker painted gold, they knew it something was going on.

"Okay, this is weird," Dean said, walking around. "S’like something from _Paranormal Activity_ or somethin’.”

"Yeah." Sam said, running a hand down the wall next to him. Being honest with himself, Sam didn’t think it was all to bad. The gold paint fit in perfectly with the Bunker’s interior design, and when sunlight from outside shone in - it was _gorgeous_. It was also heart wrenching for Sam, as the whole occurring screamed Gabriel, the colour seemed to fit his personality perfectly. Sam felt a dull _pang_ in his chest as old emotions resurfaced and swirled about in the pit of his stomach.

"It looks awful!" Dean stated, looking around once again with a look of contained horror and disgust.

Sam didn’t say anything. He was feeling a mixture between excited and happy with suspicion and annoyance - a strange and confusing set of emotions.

"Who - who do you think done this?" He asked weakly.

"Dunno, but if I find the sonofabitch I’ll make sure they won’t forget it too soon," Dean growled. Sam nodded meekly.

"I’m - going to go up to my room. I’m a bit tired," he said before retreating upstairs. He hoped - God no, _prayed_ \- that there was some sort of sign from Gabriel personally to him. Even if it was a small one, it would mean the world to him.

And when he found a lollipop placed strategically under his pillow, Sam’s heart soared.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The fourth incident was the last. Sam had sworn as soon as anything fishy happened, he’d summon Gabriel right away. Luckily for him, he wouldn’t need to.

It was a Friday night, three days after the whole walls-have-been-painted-gold happening. Dean was out with Cas, at a bar, God knows what the two were doing - probably sharing some completely heterosexual glances at each other. Sam was flicking through the TV, before settling on the National Geographic channel. They were running a feature-length film on arthropods, something that didn’t quite interest Sam, but it was better than nothing.

The past three days had been drawn out in an excruciating manner for the hunter. Dean took no notice of Sam’s constant mood changes, as most were internal. Sam switched from being sad and lonely, to being joyous and starstruck. All because of. _One_. _Goddamned_. _Trickster_.

Fifteen minutes into the program, Sam heard a bump coming from upstairs somewhere. He shot up and looked around - stupidly as he heard it coming from above. He collected himself and pushed off the couch, heading towards the staircase. Sam took each step slowly, positioned ready for an attack. But none came.

Another bump was heard in Sam’s room, and if he wasn’t excited/scared before, he sure as hell was now. Sam approached his door, and swung it open, revealing a empty room as he walked in. Or so he thought.

"Samsquatch!" Came a very familiar, fruity voice. Sam wipped around, and bluey-green eyes locked with champagne ones. Sam’s breath hitched.

"You’re not supposed to be alive, you were dead." Sam said regarding the archangel warily, as wave of hurt and betrayal washed over him.

"Well, hello to you too, Bucko," Gabriel sarcastically replied, rolling his eye.

"How?" Sam asked through clenched teeth.

"Uh, hello? Trickster!" Gabriel said with his usual swagger, but his eyes said differently.

"But… How? Where did you go?" Sam asked, taking a step forward.

"Made an illusion of myself, Luci stabbed the illusion me, and then I went and hid in the Bavaria mountains for a bit." Gabriel shrugged.

"And all the things that happened?" Sam asked. "Was that you?"

"Sure was, Kiddo." Gabriel winked. "Do I pass the test?"

Sam shook his head, speechless. He opened his mouth a few times, but could seem to get anything out.

"Sam?" Gabriel said, his tone suddenly worried. "You okay?"

"I - I though you were dead," Sam said quietly. "I saw Lucifer kill you with the blade, I watched as you died!"

"Yeah, well. It’s all okay know, isn’t it?" Gabriel flashed him a grin.

"No! Not okay! Did you not realise how Cas felt? How Kali felt? How -" Sam stopped for a moment, before whispering: "How _I_ felt?”

Gabriel’s eyes softened, and he took a step closer.

"I didn’t have a choice, Sam. I couldn’t change anything, I was too much of a coward."

Sam looked up, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

"That doesn’t excuse it," his voice was brittle.

"Sam -" The Archangel looked lost for words. Sam shook his head and looked away.

"Don’t.You pretended to die, okay fine. But then you don’t come back to _help_ us? Not even a bit? You didn’t even give us - anyone - any notion of being alive until a few weeks ago; a whole _two years after the apocalipse_! Do you realise how selfish, how hurtful, how awful you are?”

Gabriel flinched. Sam didn’t care. Why was he saying this? Fuck, he loved Gabriel, but all the hurt he felt throughout all these years just bubbled to the surface.

And then he looked up to see pain, sorrow, and hurt etched into the archangel’s face. Gabriel’s normally champagne eyes had dulled into a murky brown colour. Sam’s heart almost broke at the scene.

"I - I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I’ll just - I’ll let you leave. Or you can stay and I’ll go out for a while. If you want. Or I could -" Sam was cut short by Gabriel lifting his chin and pressing those goddamned perfect lips to his.

Sam froze. This was the last thing he expected, to be kissed by Gabriel. _Gabriel_. And then reality rush in and Sam grabbed Gabriel’s coat collars and pulled him forward before tangling his hands in Gabriel’s hair. Everything around him was buzzing and he shivered when Gabriel gently nipped his bottom lip. Gabriel licked it, and when Sam gasped he took it as in invitation to plunge his tongue in.

Gabriel tasted like toffee and sugar, probably from all the sweets he indulged in. And he smelled better, if that were possible; cinnamon and peppermint leaves. All in all, it was a concoction that was _irresistible_ , and made Sam want him more than was physically possible.

Sam had to pull back for air, but they were back to it in no time, hands exploring the panes of the other’s body. It was wet, hot, and simply _wonderful_ , and Sam hadn’t felt this happy since God knows when. Slowly, the hunger and desperation died out, and both pulled back before Gabriel rested his forehead on Sam’s.

"You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that," his voice was breathless and rough, a combination Sam found quite to his liking. Sam let out a happy, content sigh, before leaning in for another kiss.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF _HELL_ HAVE I JUST WALKED INTO!?”


End file.
